Post Atom Bomb, Joey & Katie The Shopkeeper
by Pandora's Library
Summary: AU: Post Atom bomb town era. Joey had a hard time believing it, but it was really true. She now lived in a society where jail had been replaced with corporal punishment. Joey had been caught taking art supplies from the Katie's Store. Enjoy the read and review. Warning: spanking of adult teenage girl. Don't Like Don't Read.


Post Atom Bomb, Joey & Katie The Shopkeeper

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV Show, Dawson's Creek or the characters. I make no money from writing this story. Enjoy the read and review.

Warning: spanking of adult teenage girl.

AU story that centers on the residents of Wilmington, North Carolina in the aftermath of nuclear attacks on New York City, Boston, Toledo and Los Angeles forcing the migration of the residents of Capeside down south to Wilmington, North Carolina.

Challenges are compounded by a loss of power and modern communications, effectively isolating Wilmington. Later, power is restored to the Cape Fear area and life begins to return to modern times. However, an electromagnetic pulse (EMP) from an unknown source disables all electronics in Wilmington as it was sinisterly set off to disable The Military Triangle of Fort Bragg, Airborne Special Forces, Stealth Bombers in Goldsboro and Camp Lejeune Marine Expeditionary Forces.

While the first few episodes are centered on restoring life after the attacks. Residents meet with citizens of a nearby island, Figure Eight. Trade relations are established, resulting in a trade of windmills for power built on Figure Eight Island and transported by ferry to nearby Southport for supplies: food from Wilmington's farms and salt from its mine, neither of which Figure Eight could supply on its own.

Katie's Supermarket

Joey had a hard time believing it, but it was really true. She now lived in a society where jail had been replaced with corporal punishment. Joey had been caught taking art supplies from the Katie's Store.

This new discipline philosophy was designed to make sure that swift painful punishment was meted out for all citizens who broke the law to avoid anarchy like they had seen in the days after the attacks.

Katie The Shopkeeper recognized her as the brown haired girl with shoulder length curls who was lived in Capeside. It was Joey Potter, now this was very interesting kettle of fish for the pampered teen as he admired her and how her shapely butt as she bent over to clear tables. Pacey had been on the receiving end of Joey's bad girl behavior rudeness on numerous occasions; however she could also be very sweet to him. The brown shoulder length haired school girl

Joey expressed her unwillingness to be spanked as a teenager by Katie the shopkeeper and furthermore vented shouting becoming red in the face

"And Chief Witter I most definitely would never let her pull my panties down!"

"Okay Joey suit yourself, let's go over to town hall and I will paddle you myself."

"Paddle me that sounds worse than Katie the shopkeeper's leather strap! Joey said sounding concerned.

"You see I would use the paddle with your butt bent over, but you would be wearing your jeans."

"What?" Joey indignantly responds.

"Joey your panties would remain up and the wooden paddle would maintain your dignity."

"Then I will go with you and take the paddling. No way is this shopkeeper going to pull down my panties and strap my ass!

"Watch your language, young lady. As I was saying the down side comes into play of being spanked with my Geek paddle is it's made of solid wood all the swats will be given in the same place right across your sit spot for safety hitting only the fleshy area of the buttocks."

Joey's rants went on and Chief Witter was waiting for her to burn out as she pouted as well as huffed and puffed slowly realizing the inevitableness of her situation. Realizing the smarter choice was to accept Katie's panties down bare bottom spanking with her leather strap.

Joey brushed her brown shoulder length out of her face and with sad puppy dog eyes made her decision.

Joey steals and feels the retribution of Katie the shopkeeper.

Post Nuclear Justice

Joey expressed her unwillingness to be spanked as a teenager by Gracie and furthermore vented shouting becoming red in the face

"And Mayor Green I most definitely would never have her panties pulled down!"

"Okay Joey suit yourself, let's go over to town hall and I will paddle you myself."

"Paddle me that sounds worse than Gracie's leather strap! Joey s sounds concerned

"You see I would use the paddle with your butt bent over, but you would be wearing your jeans."

"What?"

"Joey while your panties would remain up and the wooden paddle would maintain your dignity."

"Then I will go with you and take the paddling. No way is this woman going to pull down my panties and strap my ass!

"Watch your language, young lady. As I was saying the down side comes into play of being spanked with my Greek paddle is its made of solid wood all the swats will be given in the same place right across your sit spot for safety hitting only the fleshy area of the buttocks."

Joey's rants went on and Mayor Green was waiting for her to burn out as she pouted as well as huffed and puffed slowly realizing the inevitableness of her situation. Realizing the smarter choice was to accept Gracie's panties down bare bottom spanking with her leather strap.

Joey brushed her brown shoulder length out of her face and with sad puppy dog eyes made.

Gracie the store keeper told Joey that this strapping would serve to seal their deal. The spanking with the strap would consist of thirty one well laid strap strokes. There was no escape for Joey as bottom up ready for discipline autographed the sheath of papers for the store owner.

The wide leather strap well known in judicial circles as a prison strap used in reform schools of Ohio was a formidable corporal punishment implement.

Andie held Joey's arms to help her to successfully accept the spanking from the front of the checkout counter as the supermarket proprietor produced a very wide leather strap, best properly described to Joey by Katie as being hit with two belts at the same time.

"You're going home with a sore bottom!" Gracie assured the bratty18 year old.

Joey the smartest eighteen year old girl in town was about to relate to its sting first hand. "SWAP" leather met bottom flesh and a wide band of pain that soon colored her bottom cheeks a bright red wide band of heat standing out now on her bottom. She had never been spanked with a strap nor was acquainted with its sting.

Thirty One times leather met flesh and sweet Joey was openly sobbing uncontrollably and pleading for the handsome lawyer to cease the punishment. Her bottom went from rose pink to dark pink on its way to an angry red. Miss Katie on the other hand was drinking in with glee the firm strapping that made her rival bottom a red glowing beacon, full of blisters and blood raised welts.

Finally the spanking took its toll and she farted, just as Katie released Joey's hand they immediately went to her scorched cherry red swollen bottom. Joey rubbed so hard and fast that she showed the room her exposed pink butt hole.

Joey pushed herself up off the desk and smooth down her skirt with an "OUCH" feeling her fried ass and lowered the tight jean skirt over her behind searing in the heat of the strapping. Her mascara had run down her cheeks and her face was wet with tears. Joey was grateful that Andie was taking her away from Katie the store owner who had just hit and lit up her bottom spanking her.

"You're going home with a sore bottom!" Gracie assured the bratty18 year old.

Joey's Point Of View of Katie's Punishment

Silently, unable to voice my regrets, I turn toward the checkout counter.

With trembling hands I pushed my jean skirt up my behind and panties down to my knees. I drew in a deep chest filling breath and braced my hands on the rubber of the conveyor belt checkout counter at the front of the store.

The first swing of the strap lands sharply across both my outraged bottom cheeks.  
My hips dig into the metal of the store's checkout counter. Gasping, "Oh, No, Oh, No!"

Spanking Aftermath:

"Come on dear," Gracie said giving Joey a firm stinging spank on her already swollen red bottom.

"Pull up your fancy panties and fix your pants."

Joey stood in the Katie's supermarket, her knees a bit shaky.

Joey Potter stood up, her knees a bit shaky, and righted her panties.

Joey winces and pulls her lace panties and khaki pants back up, and then turn away. From the corner of my eye, The18 year old saw the store keeper lay the strap down on the checkout counter.

**Later in Dawson's Bedroom**, he nurse Joey bottom.

"Come on Joey, let me make you feel better Dawson said giving Joey a firm stinging spank on her already swollen red bottom.

Joey winces and pulls her lace panties and jean skirt over her sore swollen red bottom, and then turn away. From the corner of my eye, The18 year old saw Dawson pick up a jar of cold cream with aloe for her bottom.

Dawson touched her red and purple colored bottom cheeks which was very tender to his touch. She smiled for the first time in an hour as her best friend made her fried fanny feel better. His hand on her warm butt felt as if they were one.


End file.
